A quien prefieres más
by FeNiXD
Summary: Una guerra entre Endo y Natsumi por ver a quien quiere mas su hija de ellos dos con extrañas consecuencias, con FubuHaru


**A quien prefieres más **

Un día en la casa Endo

Endo – oye Natsu donde esta Ako – buscándola por todas partes – no la encuentro

Natsumi – que no recuerdas Mamo hoy tubo que ir a la secundaria a sus cursos de primer año – saliendo de la cocina con un plato de palomitas

Endo – ya recordé, aaa – suspirando – la casa se sentirá muy sola sin Ako asiendo ruido – sentándose en el sillón junto a su esposa y comiendo una palomita – mmmm están deliciosas (**N.A. **recuerden que ahora natsumi si sabe cocinar)

Natsumi – gracias, tranquilo endo aun estas tú para hacer ruido – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Endo – pero no es lo mismo, necesito a alguien con quien hacer travesuras – asiendo un berrinche

Natsumi – y para que estoy yo – asiendo un puchero

Endo – jaja sabes a lo que me refiero – abrazándola – contigo hago otro tipo de travesuras – susurrándole en el oído asiendo que natsumi se sonrojara

Natsumi – n…n…no digas esas cosas – empujándolo – además solo será unas horas las que Ako estará fuera

Endo – pero después esta el club de futbol y los entrenamientos y si salió a mi ya casi no la veré

Natsumi – de que estas hablando aun eres el entrenador de Raimon tontito – riéndose

Endo – si pero como entrenador no le puedo dar preferencia a nadie, así que no la puedo tratar como mi hija

Natsumi – tienes razón eso también aplicara a mi como la presidenta de raimo – poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

Endo – pero por lo menos ella podrá ver a su padre favorito

Al pronunciar esto Natsumi lo miro con cara de duda

Natsumi – como que padre favorito – cruzada de brazos

Endo – jeje – nervioso – ya sabes como su padre ya que juego mas con ella soy su favorito no

Natsumi – y quien dijo eso, yo como mujer y la madre que la entiende, yo soy la favorita

Endo – eso es mentira – alzando la voz – a mi me quiere mas por que le enseñe a jugar futbol

Natsumi – si pero yo soy su confidente sobre sus gustos y los muchachos

Endo – como que muchachos – viéndola con cara de intriga

Natsumi – e…e…eso no importa – nerviosa – lo importante es que a mi me prefiere

Endo – claro que no y ahora mismo iremos a averiguarlo

Natsumi – pero si vamos ella no querrá decirnos

Endo – tienes razón – pensando – ya se que tal si cada quien por su lado averigua quien es su preferido

Natsumi – es una mala idea, pero ya que no ay nada mejor que hacer acepto, ya veremos cuando gane

Endo – jaja mejor dicho ya veremos cuando yo gane

Los dos se paran al mismo tiempo

Los dos - ¡VOY A RAIMON! – los dos saliendo

* * *

En la escuela Raimon

Ako – hola Kai – saludando a un niño de color de cabello azul y ojos verdes hijo de Fubuki y Haruna

Kai – hola Ako – (**N.A.** ya recuerdan a Ako la hija de endo y natsumi con cabello café y ojos rojizos pero ahora con la típica banda naranja de endo pero ella lo usa como diadema o no se como se diga en otros países :p) - cuanto tiempo sin verte

Ako – si cuando me dijiste también vendrías a Raimon me emocione

Kai – era obvio gracias a esta escuela nuestras familias se conocieron

Ako – tienes razón y donde están mis tíos, no los e visto en Raimon

Kai – mi mamá esta en la junta de maestros y mi papá esta presentándose como el nuevo ayudante de entrenador

Ako – que bien – viendo para todas partes – ahora que lo pienso no hemos visto a Riku

Riku – aquí estoy – decía un niño con cabello color crema con ojos negros hijo de Goenji

Ako – se ve que sigues siendo igual de callado que siempre Riku – dándole golpecitos en la espalda – muy bien me quede de ver con Misa en el salón de clase no viene – dándoles una gran sonrisa a los dos muchachos asiendo que estos se sonrojaran

Los dos – c…cl…claro

* * *

En el salón de clase

Ako – donde estará esa chica

¿? – AAAAAAKOOOOOOO

Ako solo escucho su nombre antes de ser tirada al suelo por alguien que callo a su espalda

Ako – Misa que te dije sobre caer arriba de mí – decía esta muy enojada

Misa – lo siento mucho Ako no volverá a pasar – ella tenia el cabello verde y ojos color negro hija de ichinose y Aki

Ako – lo mismo dijiste la ultima ves – decía mientras se sacudía su uniforme que consistía de una falda Rosa con camisa blanca con moño rosa y el signo de Raimon en hombro

Misa – ya estas exagerando, y mita como me queda mi uniforme nuevo – mostrándole una falda verde con camisa blanca y moño verde, también con el signo de Raimon en el hombro – pero nadie se ve mejor que ustedes dos chicos – decía esto abrazando a los dos niños que tenían el uniforme de Raimon que era un pantalón azul fuerte con chaqueta y el signo de un rayo desde el hombro a la muñeca

Ako – tienes razón ellos se ven bien con su uniforme puesto – eso izo que los dos chicos se volvieran a sonrojar – bien ahora a recorrer la escuela

Misa – pero tú ya te sabes cada rincón de esta escuela, ya asta podría decir que vives aquí

Ako – jaja es verdad es que mis padre me traían mucho aquí de pequeña – poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

Kai – que tal si vamos a ver si podemos jugar futbol

Ako – tienes razón Kai ¡vamos! – saliendo corriendo

Riku – si sigues corriendo chocaras con alguien

Ako – tranquilo Riku claro que no cho… - no termino la oración por que algo provoco que callera – auuuu me dolió, disculpe no vi por donde iba

¿? – tranquila Ako estas bien – Ako al mirar a la persona se dio cuenta de que era Shiro Fubuki que venia con Haruna

Ako – a tío, tía – abrazándolos

Haruna – cuanto tiempo mira como as crecido

Ako – si jeje no es para tanto

Kai – Ako, papá, mamá – corriendo asía ellos con Riku y Misa – Ako que bueno que estas bien

Fubuki – Kai no deberías estar en clase

Kai – ya se acabaron e íbamos a jugar futbol

Misa – y fue cuando la despistada de Ako salió corriendo y choco con ustedes

Ako – jaja si perdón, a oye a quien le llamas despistada

Haruna – tranquilícense niñas y donde están sus madres

Misa – mi mamá esta en estados unidos con papá a arreglar asuntos importantes

Ako – mi mamá esta en casa con papá hoy no trabajan así que se quedaron

Haruna – ya veo, que mal quería hablar con ellas – suspirando

Ako – tranquila tía tal vez venga mi mamá porque… - no pudo terminar la palabra porque unos gritos la interrumpieron

¿? - ¡AKO DONDE ESTAS!

Ako – mamá, papá que hacen aquí, no se supone que hoy era su día libre

Endo – jeje es que quisimos venir a ver como te iba en tu primer día – mintiendo

Natsumi – si y teníamos asuntos pendientes – con una risa fingida, pero algo le decía a Ako en que era mentira

Ako – aja y que clase de asuntos – cruzándose de brazos

Endo – de amm de – mirando para todos lados – mira ay están Haruna y Fubuki tanto tiempo

Fubuki – amm a si, como han estado

Natsumi – bien gracias por preguntar y ustedes como les fue en hokaido

Haruna – excelente, solo que asía mucho frio prefiero el clima de inazuma

Natsumi – jaja es verdad y miren a este jovencito de aquí – mirando abajo a ver a Kai – mica como as crecido Kai

Kai – gracias tía natsumi, y usted sigue igual de linda como siempre

Natsumi – aww que lindo – asiendo que endo se enoje

Endo – bueno, bueno antes de que me quiten a mi esposa – abrazándola por la cintura – Ako no quieres que juguemos futbol

Ako – claro papá estábamos apunto de hacer eso con Kai, Riku y Misa – señalándolos

Endo – genial, que tal y Fubuki y yo nos unimos que piensas – mirando a fubuki

Fubuki – me parece perfecto

Muy bien vámonos

Natsumi – (as ganado esta partida endo pero no la guerra)

* * *

**En el campo de futbol**

Ako – aquí Kai

Kai – ay va – dándole el balón a Ako – aquí voy – pateando el balón con mucha fuersa

Endo – vamos Ako – parando el tiro con dificultad – que gran tiro

Ako – gracias papá, gran pase Kai – hablándole de lejos recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa – ya me canse

Endo – vamos no me digas que no aguantas

Ako – no es eso ya jugamos mas de 3 horas es normal que me canse ya que yo estoy corriendo por todo el campo y no estoy solo de portero

Endo – jaja esta bien

Riku – donde esta mi tía natsumi

Ako – es verdad, que tal si vamos con mi mamá – caminando a la escuela

Endo – a no, no, no, no, no Ako que tal si esta ocupada – tratando de que no se fuera

Ako – ya papá estoy cansada y quiero ver en que puedo ayudar a mamá – apartándolo a un lado

Endo – espera Ako

* * *

**En la oficina del presidente **

Haruna – que tal si vamos de compras y llevamos a Ako y a Misa con nosotros, con eso tal vez Ako te diga que te quiere mas – sentada en el sofá

Natsumi – buena idea Haruna deja las llamo – pero escucho que alguien entraba en la oficina – Ako estábamos hablando de ti

Ako – enserio y de que

Natsumi – sobre si tú y Misa quisieran ir de compras con nosotras

Ako – enserio genial me encanta salir de compras contigo mamá

Natsumi – que bueno Ako (ahora quien esta ganando Endo), muy bien dele a Misa que se arregle

Ako – bien, adiós tía Haruna – despidiéndose con la mano

* * *

**En el centro comercial **

Misa – siiii de compras – alzando las manos en sigo de victoria con las demás viéndola con una gota en la cabeza

Ako – y a donde vamos primero

Natsumi – a donde tú quieras amor – acariciándole la mejilla

Ako – entonces que tal si vamos a tomar algo que me muero de calor

Haruna – por aquí ay una fuente de helados que tal si vamos

Todas – ¡si!

En otro lugar muy cercas de ay escondido en los arbustos

Fubuki – que asemos Endo

Endo – espiarlas – con unos mino-culares – no puedo dejar que natsumi gane el ser el preferido de Ako

Fubuki – a la pelea que nunca acaba el preferido de los hijos – con una gota en la cabeza – lo bueno que yo tengo ganado eso verdad Kai

Kai – amm mira Riku que es eso – se lleva jalando a Riku de ay

Fubuki – Kaiiiii – con ojos de demonio

Endo – Fubuki guarda silencio no me dejas escuchar, mira se están yendo, sigámoslas

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Natsumi – y que quieren comprar – con un helado de fresa

Haruna – yo algo para Kai ya casi es su cumpleaños – con un helado de vainilla

Ako – tienes razón le tengo que regalar algo – pensando mientras le da un sorbo a su helado de chocolate

Misa – pues yo comprare unos zapatos, un bolso, maquillaje, a también vestidos – diciendo todo esto mientras comía un helado de limón

Ako – tranquilízate Misa

Haruna – oye natsumi – hablándole por lo bajo para q las niñas no la oyeran – ya te diste cuenta que nos están siguiendo

Natsumi – claro que si, esos dos no saben esconderse – riéndose

Haruna – que hacemos, si seguimos así se arruinara tu plan

Natsumi – tranquila haruna déjamelo todo a mi tengo un plan

* * *

**Mas de rato **

Misa – ahora entremos a esa tienda de ropa

Ako – ya es la sexta que vamos y no as comprado nada

Natsumi – tranquila Ako tal ves aquí haya algo bueno – con mirada de maldad

Haruna – me das miedo

* * *

**Con los chicos **

Endo – apúrate fubuki, están entrando a una tienda de ropa

Fubuki – otra ves – suspirando – mujeres

Endo – rápido

Entrando a la tienda

Endo – donde estarán, ya las vi – escondiéndose

Fubuki – Endo no crees que ya es demasiado

Endo – claro que no, ahora cállate y sígueme

Las siguen por toda la tienda

Natsumi – (cree que soy tonta, quien no se daría cuenta de su presencia) – Haruna ve conmigo

Haruna – si – se metieron a un corredor

Endo – donde se metieron

Fubuki – yo creo que ya se fueron

Endo – entonces vamos a seguirlas

Natsumi – a seguir a quien Endo Mamoru

Haruna – si a quien Shiro Fubuki

Endo – a…a…a Natsumi amor hola que sorpresa

Natsumi – nada de sorpresa por que nos seguían – acercándose a el mirándolo fijo

Endo – a por nada en especial solo dábamos una vuelta verdad Fubuki

Fubuki – si claro jejeje

Haruna – Fubuki

Natsumi – no lo puedo creer Endo que hayas echo trampa yo no impedí su entrenamiento de Futbol

Endo – trampa yo pero tu ya llevas con ella mas de 4 horas, es mi turno – enojado

* * *

Haruna – creo que nos debemos de ir adiosito – jalando a fubuki que se quedo petrificado por la mirada de su esposa – iré a dejar a Misa – se van

* * *

Natsumi – pero yo respete tu tiempo

Endo – pero el tuyo ya se pasó del límite

Natsumi – desde cuando pusimos limite de tiempo

Endo – desde que tu te pasaste del tuyo

Natsumi – se justo endo

Endo – yo si soy justo además todos saben que soy el favorito

Ako – el favorito de que papá

Ambos se quedaron en shock al oir la vos de su hija

Endo – nada jaja nada de que hablas Ako

Natsumi – si nosotros no hablábamos de nada jaja

Ako – se están comportando muy extraño desde la mañana – con las manos cruzadas – iremos a casa y llegando me dirán que sucede esta bien

Ambos – si

* * *

**En casa de los Endo **

Ako – y bien – sentados en el sillón con ambos padres enfrente sentados en otro

Natsumi – estábamos compitiendo por ver a quien quieres más

Endo – es verdad pero se nos salió de las manos

Ako – y por que harían eso

Natsumi – por que aquí tu padre dijo que el era el preferido

Endo – es la verdad

Natsumi – no es cierto soy yo

Endo – claro que no dile Ako

Ambos – ¡A QUEN PREFIERES! – mirándola fijamente

Ako – a ninguno

Ambos – que

Ako – no quiero mas a ninguno, los quiero a ambos por igual porque tendría que querer a uno mas que el otro eso es absurdo, y si me lo preguntan se comportaron como niños

Natsumi – tienes razón nos comportamos como niños pequeños

Endo – jaja pero ya sabemos que nos quieres por igual – sonriendo – y que tal si cenamos que muero de hambre

Natsumi – tienes razón ya es tarde

Ako – papás – los abraza – los Amo

Ambos – nosotros también

Endo – pero yo te amo más

Natsumi - ¡MAMORU!

Ako - ¡PAPÁ!

Fin

* * *

Regrese con otro EndoNatsumi muajaja

Esta idea la traía desde hace barios días pero no sabia como plasmarla en papel

Pero luego por obra del destino aquí esta espero que les guste

Dejen Reviw

Ha y gracias a los que me apoyaron en el último fic de esta pareja me animan a seguir con estas historias locas

Bueno nos leemos a la próxima bye


End file.
